Dancer's Fracture
by DarkPhoenix168
Summary: When Rin suffers from a broken foot, her worries about the opinion of her perfect boyfreind overshadow her fear of never dancing again


**Hey guys!**

**I'm so sorry about the lack of updates but long story short (story being down below) life sucks.**

**On another note, since I'm unbelievably immature: 350 FAVORITES! ^^**

** Huzzah! So, to thank you guys, I give you this oneshot! I hope you like it!**

* * *

_It wasn't supposed to go like this._

A small groan slipped from the pale lips as she glanced over to the clock, the night promising to be one of passion and lust, not her curled into a ball wallowing in her sadness.

The young woman sat alone in the darkened room, her legs pressed against her chest while her arms wrapped around her slim shins, her forehead against the kneecaps while the silken black locks slipped gracefully over her shoulder to hang free. Slipping to slide down her back, the tearful brown eyes slowly rose to look sadly down at her foot, the white bandage practically glowing in the darkness of the living room.

Her lower lip between her teeth, she inwardly cursed her stupidity, her miscalculation potentially costing not only her her spot in the next competition, but her musician accompanist as well. She hadn't meant to break her foot, she hadn't meant to miscalculate her timing as she tried to land her jump. All she intended was to sharpen her skills and become a dancer worthy of the demon who watched her, someone deserving of his attention.

Someone perfect. Someone like him.

Black bangs returned to her knees once more, fresh tears blooming in her orbs. It was by pure luck that the two of them had met, Rin in a panic in her new school as she ran around looking for the practice room she had booked, only to have her body crash into the tall demon, her slipping to the floor while he barely moved save for turning to glare down at her .

"Watch it!"

The young woman flinched at the sound of his deep voice, his amber eyes piercing and narrowed at her as she pulled her slim body up off the floor not nearly as old as his gaze.

"I-I'm sorry," she managed to shake out, "I-I just got lost a-and-"

"Clearly," the demon snapped, "it appears you have eyes, so why not use them once in a while?"

"I don't know my way around yet," the young woman protested, "I-I'm new here and-"

"I don't care," he practically growled, "you should still be careful. This wing is for arts, both preforming and visual; running into someone here could turn out to be ext_remely _expensive!"

Brown eyes widened as she trailed to the long fingers, her blood running cold as she took notice of the black leather violin case held firmly in his hand. Thankful she had not damaged what promised to be a vastly expensive instrument, she forced herself to look at the still angered demon.

"I-I'm so sorry," she murmured as she bowed to him, "I never meant any harm-"

"Obviously," the demon interrupted, his head tilted to the side, "and just why _are_ you running that fast?"

"W-Well, like I said… I'm new here," the young woman tried to explain herself despite his imposing nature, "a-and I have a practice room booked for three hours b-but I can't find it-"

"That's because you're in the wrong wing."

"H-Huh?"

Her chocolate orbs widened in surprise as she looked back up at him, her own face in confusion.

"This is the _music _practice hall," the demon explained, his hand gesturing to her bag, "since you're a dancer, you're downstairs."

"O-Oh," she stammered, "b-but I thought-"

"This building is designed differently than the others," he informed her, "just because it says 200 on the practice sheet doesn't mean it's on the second floor."

"R-Right," the young woman mumbled, a blush creeping on her cheeks as she tried to fight down her embarrassment, "um… th-thank you-"

"Just watch where you're going next time," the demon muttered as he turned away, his long, silver-white hair moving with him, leaving her to stand awkwardly alone.

Though she had made it too the practice room without any problems from that day onward, the young woman still felt embarrassed by the entire ordeal, his presence occupying her thoughts. It was only after three weeks, the two of them periodically passing in the halls of the arts building, her flashing him small smiles that were never returned.

Bravery entering her, the young woman arrived earlier to the building, her eyes peering into the larger practice rooms, her heart thankful when she saw the long silver-white hair turned to the door's window, the long fingers drawing a long bow across silken strings, the music contained in the room the young woman slowly opened, her heart all but stopping at the sound.

The violin was a perfect representation of him; rich and powerful, cutting across the others and standing proud and tall, elegance and beauty resonating in the strings. His body swayed slightly as he moved to the gentle music while the dancer remained still, her hand over her heart as she waited for him to finish his song.

"I do not appreciate an audience."

A small gasp slipped from the dancer's lips as intense amber eyes turned towards her, the anger masked by the passion he showed for his music, the fierceness of the deep amber unlike anything she had ever seen.

"I… um… I…"

"The door was supposed to be locked," he continued, "and regardless, you were not invited in."

"I'm sorry," she murmured softly, "b-but I j-just wanted to thank you for last time-"

"And now that you have, leave," the demon ordered, his body turning back to the window, his back now to her as she seemed to deflate.

"Hey."

Brown eyes turned from the door to him, the violin on his shoulder as he tuned the small instrument with his long fingers.

"What did you think?"

She was shock at the question, her eye wide as she was slightly taken aback. Swallowing thickly, she tried to find confidence to tell him her true thoughts on the music.

"I… I thought it was… gorgeous," Rin admitted, "I think it has the ability to play to people's hearts… it's a rare gift… and a beautiful one too."

The amber eyes flickered back to her, his malic long since gone and was replaced with a sparkle of interest and calmness. Almost unnoticeable, his orbs flickered from the knot behind her hair down to her yoga pants and sweatshirt that hid her dancewear.

She nodded his back as she slipped out the door, her dull ears unable to hear the soft "thank you" emerge from his lips.

Her next few days were still almost as distracted as she had been before she went to thank him, the music he produced unlike anything she had ever heard, the sweet tune still resonating in her ears as it did in her heart despite her trying to listen to other song play around her, her feet attempting to move to her own melody rather than his.

"Whaa!"

Her exclamation escaped her lips as her pirouette failed, her unfocused mind the cause as she slammed to her butt.

"Ow…."

"You might want to rethink that part of the routine."

Black locks swished as she turned to the sound of the deep timbre, though when the tall demon had slipped into her practice room she had no idea, his footsteps silent.

"Y-You-I-"

"I came to see how _you _practiced," he murmured softly, his body pulling off the wall to move smoothly over to her, his hand extending towards her fallen form, "are you unharmed?"

"Yeah… I think so," she murmured gently, her dainty fingers fitting into his more skilled ones while the other hand rubbed her lower back, "my tailbone might be bruised though…"

"Is that serious?"

"I've had it millions of times before," the young woman smiled up at him, "it's really no big deal; it's not broken or anything."

"That's good at least," the demon nodded as she stood fully, her hands brushing off her black leggings, "despite your fall, you are quite talented and graceful."

"Um… thank you," she blushed furiously at the praise, her eyes avoiding his only until she felt something tug on her black locks, the silken strands falling around her neck and cheeks. "Wh-Wha-"

"But you look better with your hair down," his lips pulled into a smirk on his marked face, the hair band tapped to his mouth before it was held up to his arms-length.

"Give me that back!" the young woman squealed as she jumped for her hair tie, her fingers only just grazing it, "don't make me jump in my point shoes!"

"Sesshomaru."

Her bouncing stopped at the mention of the name, her eyes looking at his aloof yet almost teasing eyes.

"My name is Sesshomaru," he informed her, "and you would do well to remember that, if you want this tie back that is."

The jaw tightened for a moment before she lowered her hand, her arms folding over each other, her own lips pulled into a soft smile.

"You music is beyond compare," she commented gently, her finger reaching to touch his nose, "but you may want to use a little more common sense."

His eyebrow rose in confusion, "care to explain."

As an answer for him, the delicate fingers reached into her white sleeves, a second and a third black band pulled to the demon's eyes.

"A dancer never leaves home without a handful of hair bands, among other things," her smile became more teasing, "and even in those cases, we _can _improvise."

"Such as?"

"Rubber bands, ripped shirts," the slim shoulders shrugged, "whatever we can find really."

"Clever," Sesshomaru murmured softly, watching as she held the tie between her teeth, her fingers running through her long locks before she tied it off.

"Thanks," Rin smiled lightly, gesturing to the hair tie he held between his fingers, "you can keep that if you want."

"How generous," he murmured, his fingers touching the elastic, the young woman giggling before she turned around to resume her practice.

"Can I finish my practice, or are you going to be around to watch that too?" she teased.

"Regrettably, I have class for an hour," the demon murmured, his body turning around, the elastic still around his fingers, "but thank you for the gift."

Much to her happiness, Sesshomaru had returned to visit her even after that encounter, the two chatting during her break, Rin doing most of the talking while he merely sat and listened, talking only when he felt necessary. Through their meetings over three months, she found that he wasn't the music major that she assumed, but studying Economics, the music he played merely for his own enjoyment.

It was also discovered that Sesshomaru was _the_ most popular guy in her school, the fact that he wanted to be in her presence was flattering enough, but his asking her out had nearly floored her, her brown eyes wide and shocked. With shaking hands and nervousness in her voice, Rin accepted his proposal, convinced that the demon was merely interested in her physical appearance, like her other potential dates.

The demon had been more than a gentleman to her over their first date, and the second, and the third, and the countless dates they had afterword. His attitude since their first encounter had been apologized for on his behalf, and the demon had taken on an almost gentle demeanor with her, his hands enjoying her soft skin and smooth hair, his lips always careful and slow with her timid nature.

Sesshomaru attended both her recitals and her practices, watching only her with an interest unbecoming of other men that pursued her, the eyes making her heart flutter in the same excitement she felt when she listen to him play specially or her.

His music resonated within both her heart and her soul, the long fingers dancing as gracefully as her feet, regardless of the instrument he played. The piano was always rich and elegant, the flute always high and sweet, and the violin, by far her favourite instrument to hear, was a perfect representation of him; rich and powerful, cutting across the others and standing proud and tall, elegance and beauty resonating in the strings. Despite his music being some of the most elegant she had ever heard, it was his eyes that made her heart quiver, the intensity of the deep amber unlike anything she had ever seen.

Dainty toes curled as she trembled as she remembered his music, at the absolute perfection it was, and how imperfect she felt in its presence. She did well dancing, well enough to earn herself a scholarship to a prestigious school, but when she compared herself to his music, she felt like her feet were made of lead. Their pairing had lead them through multiple performances, each earning high praise, though her heart told her it was his music that outshined her.

Her only determination now was to become as perfect as his music, to move her feet as elegantly and his fingers, to represent his art through hers. It had been an accident to fall to the cold floor from her landing, a sharp pain spreading through her leg to her worried heart. Thankful that her friend had been there to spot her, the young woman had run towards her worried, her face one of relief when the doctors diagnosed her friend with a dancer's fracture, a face unlike the dancer's.

Though she had been told she would be dancing in three months, the young woman felt like he had told her she had six months left to live. She didn't want to attend rehabilitation for a stupid mistake, she didn't want to appear imperfect, especially with what she overheard him telling another.

Her heart had never stopped so fast when she had ducked behind the corner after seeing her now boyfriend talk to Hanna, a dancer from America, talking to him with a kind smile on her painted lips. Her heart shivered slightly as she watched the young woman she idolized speak to her boyfriend who she considered out of her league. Lower lip in her teeth, Rin listened to the two of them talk, her body language clear enough that she was interested in him, yet Sesshomaru was much more difficult to assess, his demeanor unreadable, even after their three month-long relationship.

The two's words had been unintelligible to her, but the question she had asked the demon did not go unnoticed to Rin, the young woman unable to hear the demon's response as she had taken off to her dance room, unsurprised though still hurt that he didn't show like he normally did, the only text message she received that of "I'm busy."

His visits slowly became less and less, the attendance to her concerts dwindling slightly, though Rin suspected it had something to do with his midterms, her heart prayed that it was not that he was beginning to grow bored of her, that because she was losing focus and her dancing was no longer what she thought it should be.

A sniffle emerged from her nose as she glanced over at the pair of crutches she had thrown across the room in a fit of frustration of anger. Due to her obsession with becoming something she never could be, the young woman was now confined to two months off her foot and away from performances, the fear of losing her scholarship sated when her professor told her this injury was common and occurred frequently, and that she would not be losing her full-ride scholarship.

"Rin?"

Glassy eyes turned to look at the door in confusion, her brows knitted together as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Y… Yeah?"

"Um… well… see, this guy was at the doorway and wanted to see you so I let him up and he's here now-"

"Wh… Who is he?"

"Uh… it uh… it's Sesshomaru…"

Rin swallowed thickly at the mention at her boyfriend's name, her heart sinking dangerously low. She hadn't had the courage or the means to face him directly, the professor telling her to take the remainder of the day off to rest after her stressful day at the doctor's office.

"Oh… sure," Rin murmured, "uh… h-hang on a minute…"

"Is the door unlocked?"

The deep baritone, as powerful as he, echoed through the door and into the room.

"Uh… y-yeah-"

The door opened to allow the strong demon access, his movements, despite his well-muscled form, were graceful as he slid from the lightened halls into her dark room, his deep amber eyes rising to meet her red and puffy brown eyes, her body having moved to touch her toes timidly to the floor. Head held high and proud, silver-white hair moved with him as he glanced around the darkness she had hidden herself away.

"H-H… Hey," Rin whispered, her cheeks flushing lightly when she was in his presence, knowing he wouldn't be so forgiving on the young woman that had essentially proven her stupidity with her stupid mistake.

"How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes wandering to her foot that Rin wished desperately she could hide.

"Alright," she mumbled, her eyes avoiding his as she saw his eyebrow raise sceptically.

"I ran into Hanna; she told me that you had suffered a dancer's fracture," the demon started, "is it anything serious?"

"It's just a small fracture," the young woman explained, "it's on the outside of the foot… but… it means I won't be able to walk… or do… anything with my feet for three months…"

"I see," Sesshomaru murmured, "does it hurt?"

"A little," Rin admitted, "it's… kind of swollen and tender… I can't walk on it."

"He mentioned that," the demon nodded, his amber eyes catching sight of the crutches across the room while Rin cleared her throat.

"W-Was there something you wanted to talk about?" the young woman asked, her thighs shuffling uncomfortably, "shouldn't you be at the performance?"

"Why?" Sesshomaru questioned, "I have no need to be."

"Right," Rin hung her head for her stupidity, knowing that she attended performances to watch how others moved, Sesshomaru, who was only with her because he misleadingly thought she was talented, only went to the performances for her.

"What happened?"

"I landed funny," the young woman told him, "I didn't mean too-"

"No one intends to harm themselves," the demon commented, "it happens because we grow careless or because we get too confident."

"I know," Rin mumbled, her pride unintentionally wounded as Sesshomaru had inadvertently called her careless in her dancing.

"Will you still be attending school or-"

"The prof said I'd still have my scholarship," she informed him, "but… I'll need physiotherapy… and when the swelling goes down even more, hopefully by tomorrow, I'll have to go in for a walking boot."

"It appears to have been reduced significantly already," the demon commented, his long fingers reaching for her bandaged foot, "may I?"

"Just be careful," Rin whispered quietly, her foot tender as the gentle fingers took her sensitive foot.

The young woman watched as the amber eyes ghosted over her injury, his hands careful as he touched her foot, turning the injury over in his hand.

"Does it hurt terribly when I do this?"

"I-It's fine," she murmured, "it's tender, but it's alright."

"That's good," Sesshomaru whispered as he lowered her foot back to the couch, his body still standing above her.

"Was there… something you wanted to ask me?" Rin questioned, her eyes avoiding his as she fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I suppose so," the elder murmured, "how long… will you be like this?

Rin felt her eyes widen at the direction of the conversation, her heart tightening in fear of the next few words.

"Wh… What do you mean?" she managed to choke out.

"I mean, unable to move or dance."

"Wh… Why?" Rin whispered while his head tilted slightly.

"I want to know what's happening with you… with us."

The silence was deafening as the young woman tried to give him an answer she was confident with. Being together for what seemed like hours on end, Rin felt that the two had grown closer, she doing most of the talking and laughing while he would sit and listen, mainly rosining his bow as he listened to her chatter about everything in her life, hardly ever saying anything about his own problems or life. Despite not being a dancer, he gratefully gave her suggestions about her skills, the amber eyes roaming her body making her shiver.

His asking her to dinner had stunned her, the idea that he would want to immerse himself in her company by his own choice stunned her. Shakily, she told him that she would love too, worry in her heart that this was a joke to him.

Three months later, he had more than proven his seriousness.

"Wh… What do you mean… us?" Rin whispered, her shaking voice giving her emotions away, "I… I don't understand…"

"I mean…" he seemed almost uncomfortable with the direction of this conversation, "I mean… I don't know if I'm any good for you."

Rin froze as she swallowed thickly, her tears beginning to slip down her cheeks.

"Rin-"

"No," the young woman interrupted, "no… it's-it's okay…"

"You should still have a musician accompanist that it to your level-"

"It'll be alright," she tried to convince him, "really."

"At this time of the year, you won't be able to find-"

"I said it's okay!" Rin snapped louder than she intended, the demon taken aback by the volume of her voice. "Really," she told him, hating how watery her voice sounded, "I-I get it… I really get it…"

"What makes you say-"

"So wh-why are you here?" the young woman asked, her body trembling slightly as she tried to tell herself that any and all fantasies she had of him were just that, fantasies, and never meant to come to fruition.

"Rin-"

"I get it," Rin felt pathetic as she started to cry, that the too good to be real thoughts she had swirling in her mind were just that, "really… it's happened before… a-and you're from a predominate family… wh-why would you want someone that can't even stick a landing and possibly screwed up her audition f-for a dance company."

"Rin," Sesshomaru started, "Rin, I'm not leaving you, not like this-"

"So when I'm all better then!?"

"Not ever," the demon emphasized, "Rin, you are as graceful as falling feather and even more beautiful when you dance at your happiness. But lately, you haven't been dancing as you have been-"

"I've… it's…" she sucked in a deep breath, "you… you're right… and wrong…"

Confusion slipped onto the demon's face as he watched his girlfriend, a young woman that stood on stage in point shoes and make-up, her body moving in front of hundreds of people for their enjoyment, nearly crumble in her presence.

"I… I just thought… because I was slipping… you weren't interested in me… anymore…"

Her brown eyes closed tightly when she heard nothing from the demon, his face not the only one in surprise when lips pressed against hers.

"Rin," Sesshomaru whispered against her lips, "as much as you mean to me… as much as I care for you, that is one of the dumbest things I have ever heard."

Rin sat in shock as she stared into his amber eyes, a small smile daring to pull on her lips before his pressed against hers once more.

"Se-Sesshomaru…"

"My heart stopped when I heard you had hurt yourself, that dancing, something you live to do, something you were born to do, you couldn't do anymore," his long fingers reached to stroke her cheeks, "and there is nothing I can do to help you."

"I just… I just thought… if I could get better… someone that you can be proud to be with…"

"I wouldn't be with you if that weren't the case," Sesshomaru told her, his body towering over hers, his nose to the crook of her neck, "I'm not with you for any other reason than because of how I feel about you…"

"I must look really stupid right now," Rin whispered quietly.

"A little," the demon admitted with a teasing smile, "but it's alright," his nose ran along her pale neck, the touch making her shiver, "I think you are one of the most intelligent people I've ever met."

Despite her tears, the young woman felt a giggle slip from her lips, her head turning to capture his lips, his hands careful with her slim sides while her head tilted back, a tongue slipping over her lower lip. Hesitantly, Rin opened her mouth for him, the feeling of the tongue touching and tasting her making her moan softly.

"Rin," Sesshomaru breathed huskily, the tone making her shiver, "I want you… now more than ever…"

"Sesshomaru," her eyes glanced towards her foot, nervousness fluttering in hear heart at the idea of being with the demon in that manner.

"I understand," he murmured, his own amber eyes flickering to the crutches at the other end of the room, "it'll hurt you-"

"N-No."

A hand grabbed the front of his shirt, her fingers trembling slightly as she swallowed thickly.

"Sesshomaru… it's-it's fine," she mumbled, remembering how she'd shy away from any contact that became too physical for her.

"Your foot-"

"It's a hairline fracture," Rin told him, "it's nothing serious," her fingers reached to stroke his marked cheeks, "really."

"Fifteen minutes ago I found that you were injured," he informed her, "five minutes ago you were under the impression that we were over," his lips pressed to his temples, "after all that, you, who shy away from physical contact, are saying that you're ready?"

"You know I've been dancing since I was four," the young woman murmured, "when I was in high school, I was dating someone, someone who treated me like a princess," she smiled softly, "well, that's what I thought at the time, you've taught me differently," her fingers ran over the back of his hand, "on prom night… he tried to pull off my dress, something I just wasn't ready for. When I told him no, he snapped at me, told me that dancers were only strippers without a pole," Rin swallowed thickly, "I was afraid to be with anyone else, so when you and I started… I was worried you'd think the same," she smiled up at him, "but you are the furthest thing from him."

"He was a fool for thinking you were that," Sesshomaru told her, "and he's an even bigger fool for not seeing who you are."

Rin smiled as she pressed her lips against his, relief in her heart that the demon cared for her and not her skills, that he only cared for who she was, and not what she could do.

"Rin…"

"I can't dance with this broken foot," she told him quietly, "and… and I'm sorry… I know you wanted your father to watch me dance…"

"He'd still be honoured to meet you," he murmured, "cast or no."

"It wouldn't be a cast," Rin smiled nervously, "it's… it's more like a boot…"

"Regardless," Sesshomaru told her, his lips pressing against hers, "he'd love to meet you."

A soft moan slipped from her throat as she felt his hands slip under her sweater, the long fingernails running over her taunt stomach.

"Rin," he whispered, "don't tempt me like this…"

"How am I tempting you?" she giggled lightly, "I'm not doing anything."

"Your smell, you skin… everything about you tempts me," the demon told her, "I've wanted you since I first saw you."

"Couldn't tell that because of your attitude," Rin teased lightly, Sesshomaru smirking before he kissed her even more passionately.

"The innocent dancer with big brown eyes and alabaster skin," he murmured against her skin, "tell me, what monster could resist you?"

The young woman flushed deeply at his honeyed words, her hands slipping around his strong shoulders, her fingers gripping the white shirt he wore.

"Be careful, Rin," the demon told her, "I don't want to hurt you."

"I told you, you won't," Rim murmured, "I... I'll be careful…"

"That's my line," Sesshomaru whispered as he pulled her slim from into his arms, his eyes weary of her foot as he carried her gently to her bedroom, the young woman laid on the mattress with care before his body came to hover over hers, their lips resuming their devious actions.

Rin had only ever felt this passion from the demon when he played for her, her fantasy that the music was for her realized as she felt the same emotions as he touched and teased her, his fingers treating her like she was the strings on his violin.

"Rin," he murmured against her lips, "you sound so good."

"Not as god as your music," she vocalized her thoughts, the demon at her throat chuckling softly.

"You're right," Sesshomaru whispered, "you sound _better_."

A small laugh escaped her lips before they resumed their kissing, her own fingers sliding up his strong arms, the white shirt disappearing into the darkness of the room. Rin felt her own sweater slip up and off her body, her arms rising up to allow her bare stomach and bra to be revealed, a cocky eyebrow raised at the sight.

"You wore nothing under your sweater?"

"I got home and just grabbed whatever was comfiest," she blushed deeply, "it… it was also yours."

"I noticed," Sesshomaru smirked teasingly, his lips kissing her exposed collar bone, "I'm flattered."

Her smile was cut off by a strangled gasp as the long fingers ran down her creamy thighs while the other reached around to fiddle with her bra strap, nervousness filling her as she felt her breasts become exposed to the cool air and his prying eyes.

"Beautiful," the demon commented, his lips lowering to kiss between the valley of her breasts, his hands fiddling with the exposed flesh, his teeth scraping over the sensitive mounds.

"Se-Sesshomaru," Rin gasped, her hands gripping the white sheets as she let her body shiver in pleasure.

"What is it, my Rin?" Sesshomaru purred against her flesh, his tongue running over and along her pale flesh.

"I-It just… f-feels good," she managed to stammer out softly.

"I'm glad," he murmured, his fingers running over her taunt stomach and slim thighs, his hands holding the elastic of the jogging pants she wore, "can I?"

"Only if it's you," Rim murmured flushing, her tongue running against his as he plundered her mouth once more.

"It would only be for me," the demon told her as he carefully gripped her pants, his eyes weary of her damaged foot as he stripped her of her pants, her underwear the only thing keeping him from her. "Rin," he whispered, "I want to pleasure you… but I don't think I can hold myself back."

"Then teach me later," she teased softly as the tongue ran over her navel, "it's okay… I trust you…"

"You're injured because you were distracted by me," Sesshomaru commented, "and yet you still trust me?"

"Sometimes things happen because they just do," Rin murmured as she lifted her body to kiss his lips before moving to his throat, "yeah it was stupid… but it happened."

"Still-"

"You've waited for me for three months," she giggled lightly, "I say yes and now you're the one saying no?"

The demon chuckled softly, his chest pressing against hers while slim arms held his back, his own pants slipped off his legs, her lace panties pulled off her legs and joining his clothes at the foot of the bed.

"Nervous?" he asked her, the young woman nodding slightly, "don't be," he whispered, "you can still tell me to stop, and I won't go any further than you want."

Rin swallowed thickly as she nodded, her broken foot still tender though bearable as her legs were spread apart, her most intimate area revealed to the one person she trusted more than anyone.

"Okay…"

Sesshomaru felt nothing but elation at her signal, his body moving to slip inside her, the tightness making him groan in pleasure, careful with her virgin body as he stilled only when he was fully buried in her.

"R… Rin," he whispered, his amber eyes opening to look at her now pained face, her lower lip in her teeth as she tried to relax her body for him. "Rin?"

"I'm fine," she interrupted, "really… compared to my foot… it doesn't hurt."

"I'd rather sex not be compared to a broken bone," Sesshomaru teased softly, Rin laughing as she kissed his nose.

"Didn't mean to hurt your pride," Rin told him, "besides… i-it feels better now… you can move…"

The demon grinned as he lowered his lips back to hers, his body pulling out only to thrust back into her, her muffled squeaks of discomfort soon turning into moans of pleasure as she tenderly moved with her partner, her damaged foot forgotten in her haze of pleasure and lust. Nails scraped along the muscled back in ecstasy, her body arching into his as she felt her partner take her to euphoria.

"Se-Sessh-_ah !"_

Lips captured hers while her fingers thread through his long locks, her undamaged foot curling around his legs, her toes running over his strong calf muscle while his hands settled on her hips and sides, the fingers trailing up the soft flesh.

"Rin," Sesshomaru breathed in her ear, his lips brushing over the shell, "I can't last… not like this."

"Th-that's okay," Rin managed to coherently pant, "I-I can't e-either… _hah_."

In the haze of lust and sex, the young woman barely heard her name pass his lips as they both climaxed, her walls tightening around him while he filled her, their sweating and panting bodies pressed against each other as they gasped for their breath.

"Se-Sesshomaru…"

The amber eyes, still deep and passionate stared into her chocolate orbs, his long fingers brushing away offending strands of mussed black locks from her swelling chest.

"Are you in any pain, Rin?" the question confused her for a moment, before the demon carefully adjusted his body to lie beside her, her broken foot resting perfectly on the edge of the mattress.

"No," she shook her head, the dark hair resting on his panting chest, "no… it's fine…"

"What time is your appointment?" Sesshomaru pressed, his arm slipping around her thin waist.

"Ten, why?"

"If I'm driving you, I need to know when to be there."

Rin said nothing as she felt her smile slip slowly across her lips, her body settling for the night with her demon lover.

"Sesshomaru."

"Hm?"

Sleepy brown eyes turned to look up at him, her lips rising a few centimeters to press against each other.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Well... reviews please? I'm sorry it's not my best work, but I hope it was okay for you guys...**

**For those interested, the story:**

**Last Tuesday, a day before two exams and a lab due, my laptop wouldn't boot up:O. So, panicking, I took it to my school's IT desk (big ass mistake). Turns out, my hard drive had died (they got all my stories off, so don't worry). When I came back on the day they said it was due, they told me my windows product key had expired, and he couldn't install windows. Stupidly, I agreed to let him install Linux on my system (big ass mistake number 2).**

**Once I got my computer back (three days longer than he said) I found that, not only did I need to set up my SPELL CHECK (took me 8 friggn' hours to figure that one out) but I didn't have my irreplaceable photos. Turns out, her DELIBERATELY gave my my laptop back with ONLY my documents on it (jack ass). Over the weekend, I spent two hours with my tech friends only to have them get windows up and running (sans product key) with no problems. Upon returning to the IT desk, I was informed (by a guy that was one credit away from graduating with an english degree before he switched to computer science, I might add) that, while I could have my photos back, if I wanted the rest of my info, I'd have to pay him more money to finish a job I already paid for.**

**Yeah... not having a very good couple of weeks.**


End file.
